


Only You (Art)

by Pinkelephant42



Category: Marvel, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkelephant42/pseuds/Pinkelephant42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda and Pietro stay together, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You (Art)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on The Ultimates.


End file.
